


Flapping wings like newborn Lovers

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Dave/Karkat* pwp</p>
<p>just a scene where Dave and Karkat make slow, sweet love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flapping wings like newborn Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> experimental piece again. it's just a pwp but it's a slow building sex scene instead of my usual 'hard and fast'. ^^;

They’re moving slowly, tenderly, taking their time.

Every movement is gentle, almost as if they’re scared to move faster, as if they are afraid that any haste will break their bubble, bursting them both out of this moment and where it’s cold and they’re not alone with each other.

Like a dance they know well, each movement practiced to such an ease that it is graceful and familiar, until they are breathing together as one single entity.

Karkat’s hands are caressing Dave’s shoulders, rough fingers mapping all the small scars scattered all over his body, one by one, and Dave is brushing his own hands down Karkat’s back, feeling the smooth skin under his touch, all the small spots that make Karkat shiver against him.

They roll to the side, snickering when their legs get tangled within the blanket, but don’t stop their kissing.

Kissing is important, and they can barely think about doing anything that doesn’t include that –lips pressed delicately together, almost hesitantly parting so that their tongues can flicker to play together.

They’re still touching, clinging to each other, pushing as _close_ as they can because any distance feels like too much, the need to explore and touch, until the other’s body is as known to them as their own is.

Dave’s hands slide down to Karkat’s lower back, massaging what feel like small skin bumps –his grub scars– and the reaction is a low giggle, Karkat shivering hard against him.

He feels Karkat’s heart race at the same speed as his own, and it’s exhilarating, and Dave presses his lips against the troll’s ones a bit harder, with a lingering sort of despair because it’s just not enough to quell his thirst.

Karkat’s fingers dance on his chest, sending shivers through his skin, then his arms wrap around him, and the troll massages his back gently, making him relax.

They shift again, and Karkat’s leg shifts to press between Dave’s legs, making him stutter and shudder, instinctively stilling.

Karkat stops –his eyes are wide, burning with emotions, and his lips are swollen and wet from their kissing, and Dave’s mind draws a blank, because he’s never seen anything so perfect in his life and he doesn’t know what to think– and then he smiles, and tugs Dave back towards him.

They kiss again, and again, and it’s still with the same languid, slow pace, but now Karkat’s knee is moving as well, rubbing against Dave, coaxing sweet moans out of his lips; Dave’s fingers curl around the small scars on the troll’s sides, caressing them idly, trying to give his love the same pleasure he feels.

Karkat shudders and looks at Dave again, at his open face, red eyes barely visible in the dark, at the flush on his cheeks, and has to remind himself that this is something he _can_ have, that he’s been good enough at something and _this_ is his reward –Dave wants to be in his arms just as much as he wants to be in Dave’s.

Time seems to pause as they just remain still, looking at one another, breathing shallow and quick, because as much as they can hold this close, they can’t get _enough_.

Dave is the one who chuckles first, inebriated with Karkat’s scent and taste still on his tongue, unable to make sense of all the sensations he’s feeling, but that’s ok –he has Karkat there with him, and that’s all he needs.

He breaths out his next words in a sloppy confession that gets lost as Karkat kisses him again, and then bites softly on his lower lip, almost like a warning.

Dave chuckles again and repeats it, teasingly, against Karkat’s lips, and again Karkat swallows it, smiling and caressing Dave’s lower back, pulling him closer, shifting until they are rolling onto the bed again and he’s back on top, curled on Dave’s chest, pushing his knee down.

The way Dave arches his back, exposing his throat and gasping, makes Karkat push down, shuffling until he’s lingering with his mouth on that patch of unblemished skin, and then he’s nipping on it.

It feels hot and cold at the same time, and Dave shudders, pinned by Karkat’s weight, and he wraps his arms around the other teen’s shoulders, holding him close, fingers tracing up, caressing the troll’s black hair, rubbing those nubby horns, feeling lips on his neck, marking him.

Karkat grunts and moves again, dictating the pace, needing the small bit of control, and Dave lets him have it, opens up to him when the troll shuffles out from his shirt, and then tugs Dave’s one out of the way, lost within the tangled sheets.

Their pants are slower to go, but the small teasing grin on Dave’s lips when Karkat pushes his own down, revealing himself to him, only speaks of sweet promises to keep.

Karkat is the one who takes away Dave’s pants, sliding them down, uncovering the rest of Dave’s body, and Dave’s cheeks flush a bit as he lays spread on the bed, needing Karkat back in his arms, but unable to move, dizzy with exhilaration and heat.

Dave welcomes Karkat with a soft sound, and Karkat slides where he belongs with an equally warm purr; every touch is new and it burns, but they are not hesitant, nor tentative.

Karkat is back on top of him, and they’re both shifting together again, rolling back to the side where they can idly look into each other’s eyes as they find a pace that suits both.

It’s more than just idly rubbing, sparkles of pleasure burning not with a hurried, frantic pace, but with a slow, even speed –they are learning about each other with a need that simmers slowly but constantly.

They kiss again, and it’s deeper, needier, but the neediness only makes them move slower, enjoying the closeness and each other’s presence.

Karkat is breathing hard when their lips part, and Dave isn’t doing much better, and though they are pressed so tightly against each other, neither feel it’s enough.

Dave’s lips find the contours of one of Karkat’s horns, pressing open-mouth kisses to its small surface, sucking on the keratin, eyes fluttering close when Karkat’s mouth returns to his neck, moving towards his ear, making him moan.

They shift again, unable to stay still, and it’s Dave on top now, with Karkat pressed underneath him, but he can’t see him because the troll is attached to his neck, kissing him in ways that make Dave want to cry out; he simply presses his hips down and rolls them, feeling the slick bulge wrap around his own length, and he pants and then slumps down, burying his face in Karkat’s hair.

For a second they stay still, panting and overwhelmed by the pleasure bubbling under their skin, then Karkat’s teeth bite harder on the human’s neck, and the stillness is shattered.

They grind against one another, legs scraping against the blankets, pushing them aside, struggling to move, to get _closer_.

Dave breathes and gasps and drowns in the heat of Karkat’s body, like a furnace burning through him, and Karkat isn’t faring much better, and yet that heat isn’t enough, they still need more.

They roll once again.

Tangled with each other, Karkat kisses Dave’s throat one last time before moving up, his lips seeking Dave’s ones, demanding and needy, gasping in relief when they meet, and they kiss again.

Dave languidly holds Karkat closer, hands slipping down to cup the troll’s ass, pushing him more against him, fingers caressing the only part of Karkat that seems to be soft –trolls are hard and angled and sharp and dangerous, and Karkat is no exception.

Karkat groans in the kiss, deep and low, and his throat clicks in a way that makes Dave hot all over.

The troll doesn’t speak in Alternian, or at least Dave can’t hear it because his Gift of Gab makes everything Karkat says completely understandable, but the God Tier power up won’t translate growls and clicks and purrs and sounds, and Dave can’t get enough of _those_.

They are wild, they make Karkat feel truer to his nature, dangerous but still pliant and vibrating, and Dave enjoys them even while he can’t understand all the shifts and flicks that they mean to convey.

When Karkat growls, pushing his tongue into his mouth, leaving him breathless, when Karkat purrs as Dave’s fingers run down his back… Dave feels like the sound reaches inside him and touches his core.

He wants Karkat to fill everything, all his senses, so he lets Karkat roll them back to pin him down, because this allows Dave to drown in him.

The pleasure is still growing inside them as their bodies intertwine and shuffle, legs curled around each other, hands caressing and holding, kissing even as they are breathless, because breathing would mean parting, and they can’t let that happen.

It’s like a wave growing inside them, making their skin tingle, and it’s Dave the one who seeks out Karkat’s hands to intertwine their fingers together, feeling the weight of the troll’s body on top of him like a pleasant comfort.

They slide together, slowly, and the pleasure spiking is reassuring, calm, bubbling until it is so much their lips part and their hips jut forwards, Karkat’s bulge tightening its grip around Dave’s length, slick and trembling, and they gasp each other’s name, softly like a drizzle.

When it gets too much, too hot, too _good_ , when they break and topple over, they do not shatter in thousand fragments, they don’t rush through it.

They shiver, they gasp and let go, and the slow-building pleasure ends with a long, dragged-on chord, resonating through their frames, and they do it together, needy and trembling and clinging, their fingers squeezed together, taking and giving the same amount of love.

Curled together under their blankets, it’s Karkat’s time to mutter soft words peppered with a low, satisfied purr, and Dave’s time to kiss it away from his lips.

They fall asleep together with smiles on their faces, Karkat’s face in the crook of Dave’s neck and Dave’s face buried within Karkat’s curly hair, their small bubble holding strong even as they sleep.


End file.
